vfandomcom-20200214-history
The Visitors (1983-85)
The Visitors are an alien species that was featured in the original 1983 V: The Mini-Series. History Visitor History They were a militaristic race of reptilian aliens who were from a planet near the star of Sirius which was located in the Canis Major constellation. At some point, their civilization became dominated by a charismatic dictator known as The Leader by his people. At some point, their homeworld suffered from severe environmental issues that brought the Visitors closer to extinction. Thus, they created a fleet of motherships to travel to the stars to plunder other worlds. During their travels, a number of their unmanned ships discovered the planet Earth where the Visitors learnt the native species' language. A devious plan was formed to subvert the native species into falling for the Visitors' domination. Their first act was to disguise themselves in a latex/rubber-like skin that made them appear Human in appearance. To further complete their Human guise, all Visitors decided to adopt Human names in an effort to make them appear more approachable to Humanity (no Visitor has ever used his or her real name during the mission to Earth). A fleet of fifty Visitor vessels was dispatched, led by Supreme Commander John in order to enact the plan of the Leader. As Earth possessed an abudance of water, it was considered a prime ground for the harvesting of such a rare element that was needed not only for sustenance but to power Visitor technology. Though the Leader proposed conquest, a small group was formed that opposed these plans and later formed the Fifth Column. Whilst they dispersed and operated within the Visitor fleet, the Leader began his plan to claim all of Earth's resources in an operation expected to take a generation to complete. The Visitors arrived across the world, prompting immediate reaction from humanity. Fighter jets were sent to contact the Motherships, but experienced full electrical failure. People in cities in the United States evacuated their houses for safer areas in fear of the alien invaders, until a tone was heard from the Motherships, and John broadcasted via an emergency radio frequency his message that his species came in greetings to Earth and requested the Secretary General of the United Nations to join him upon the United Nations building in New York at 0100 Greenwich Time. A shuttle was dispatched from the mothership with Supreme Commander John meeting with the Secretary General where he told the watching Humanity that the Visitors were peaceful inhabitants who needed vital chemicals on the Earth to restore their own world. In exchange for these compounds, he claimed that they would share all their knowledge as well as technology with mankind, and finally leave as they came, in peace. A receptive humanity accepted the Visitors' offer and a spirit of cooperation began with numerous plants being retooled to produce said chemicals. Ultimately, this was all a front designed by the Visitors to lull humanity into a false sense of complacency. They began projecting a positive public image in order to get many members of mankind enthralled by their appearance whilst working to subvert humans. Furthermore, through the use of Diana's Conversion process, they began brainwashing select members of the scientific community in order to turn the greater human populace against their scientists that were the only threat to the Visitors. As the process continued, the Leader placed a command to use Conversion on the entire human race but the species proved to possess a stronger will than was first believed. As such, they continued with their slow subversion of humanity instead. Furthermore, the claim that they needed certain chemicals to re-invigorate their own ecosystem was a lie as these compounds once transported to the mothership were later jettisoned into the air. Whilst the Visitors operated on Earth, another fleet of mothership were dispatched to begin the second phase of their plans. Biology In appearance, the Visitors are seemingly attractive Humans with Human characteristics. The only notable things that marked them as different initially is a deep booming voice on Earth due to its atmosphere and an intolerance for light being directed at their eyes. The latter of the two qualities means that Visitors typically wear sunglasses to shield their eyes as direct light can be blinding to them. Whilst they appeared Human, the Visitors are in fact a reptilian race of humanoids they appear to look like iguanas and even have slit eyes who made use of a type of plastic skin disguise to mask their true origins to Humanity. This false skin can easily be ripped off in a fight and the Visitors made use of fake eyeballs inserted into their disguises eye sockets in order to mask their true eyes which show their distinctive alien nature. The mouth of a Visitor is capable of extending similar to a snake, allowing them to swallow much larger prey than a normal Human mouth was capable of accomplishing. Furthermore, they had a long serpentine tongue which extended when a Visitor is aggressive against a target. Another notable reptilian trait amongst the Visitors is the capacity to spit a neuro-toxic venom from their mouths which is capable of blinding Humans if it hit the eyes. This made them quite dangerous even when unarmed. Their biology meant that they are resistant to intense cold which allows a lone Visitor to enter into a cryogenic chamber without any critical harm befalling their bodies. Furthermore, they are seemingly able to engage in a cross species mating with Humanity which is capable of creating Hybrid children who are part Visitor and part Human. At least one of these children had remarkable abilities including telepathy as well as telekinesis. Visitors are carnivorous, their food primarly consists of mammals, eaten alive. While on Earth, they mostly digest smaller creatures, such as mice, rats and other small rodents. However, they can also consume humans, whom they planned to use as food during the First Invasion. Plans for Earth & Humanity Due to the devastation of the war on their planet, it became difficult for the Visitors to sustain themselves on their world. When they discovered Earth, and later found it was a world that is drenched in resources, they sent some of their people to learn their language and then sent ships to proclaim their friendship to humanity. Their secret plans for humanity include using them as a food supply, and also as cannon fodder to fight against the Visitors' enemies. Technology The Visitors are a highly advanced civilization with technology far above that of Earth. This allowed them to create interstellar travel in order to journey to distant worlds onboard their massive Motherships by use of Anti-Gravity drives. They also possess more military forms of technology such as Laser Weapons ranging from the ones seen on their Skyfighters to Laser Rifles. Furthermore, they are able to manipulate living beings either on a mental level by way of their Conversion process to cloning technology allowing them to recreate a person with simple DNA. In addition, they made use of Truth Serums as an interrogation tool in order to get individuals to reveal all the information that they knew. Known Visitors *The Leader - The head of government of the Visitors; dictator, remains alive *John - The original Supreme Commander of the Earth fleet of Motherships; killed and replaced by Diana *Diana - Chief Science Officer & Commander of Los Angeles Mothership; killed John & Pamela; took command; was replaced by Charles; resumed co-command with Lydia; remains alive *Charles - The Leader's Envoy, took command from Diana in the Second Invasion upon arrival; was killed accidentally by Lydia & Diana; replaced by co-command of Diana and Lydia *Pamela - Squadron Commander; killed by Diana *Lydia - Supreme Commander in Diana's absence, replaced by Diana; later resumed co-command; remains alive *Steven - Chief Security Officer; killed by Ham Tyler *Phillip - Inspector General & Fifth Columnist member; twin brother of Martin; remains alive *Martin- Lieutenant & Fifth Columnist; killed by Diana *Jennifer (Fifth Columnist/East Coast Crisis) Officer on New York Mothership & Fifth Columnist; unknown *Brian- Leader of the Visitor Youth Corps; subordinate of Steven *Jake - captain of shocktroopers *James - Lieutenant of shocktroops and underling of Diana *Angela- Cadet turned assassin was one of Phillip's failed cadets; killed by glenda *John Langly- visitor lieutenant sent to make another starchild with Robin Maxwell aka the resistance mole; killed by Howard *Willie - technician and fifth columnist whose translator had a malfunction causing to talk in broken English; was originally going to a Middle Eastern mothership and be named almech but due a mix up went in Los Angeles; fell in love with harmony;joined resistance;harmony died in his hands;remains alive *Galen - Visitor computer scientist; killed by Juliet Parrish *Oswald - underling of Diana in charge of selecting mates for her; remains alive *Kenneth- medic in the Visitor fleet as well as being a priest in the High Order of Zon and a fifth columnist; killed by Diana *Glenda - a turned fifth columnist and pregnant wife of Robert as well as mother to an unnamed visitor baby; remains alive *Robert - lieutenant as well as being the husband of gGlenda and a turned fifth columnist. He is also the father of an unnamed baby boy; remains alive *Jacob - master inventor and scientist:developed pacifism and turned into a fifth columnist; vaporized by his own forcefield *Mary Kruger - Dallas based visitor and cadet; killed by resistance *Lorraine - officer of unknown rank and a fifth columnist who worked under Martin; later replaced Barbara as second in command; worked in operations; remains alive *Barbara - medic and martin's second in command of their fifth column group; remains alive *Thelma- Willie's wife to be since incubation and turned fifth columnist; remains alive *Simon- friend of Willie and Howard as well as Willie's contact in the Visitor fleet; killed by shocktroopers *Amon - high ranking priest in the Order of Zon and member of the fifth column; remains alive *Oliver- fifth columnist security guard; killed by Jake *Klaus -Visitor youth recruiter; killed by Mike Donovan *Johnathan- fifth columnist technician; killed by Los Angeles Mothership guards *Unnamed Female Fifth Columnist- former fifth columnist because of conversion; remains alive *Dennis - Visitor scientist; in custody of Diana *Captain Roland - captain; killed by red dust *Robert and Glenda's Child - son of Robert and Glenda as well as the godson of Willie; remains alive *Sky fighter Pilot/Captain - captain and skyfighter pilot; killed by Martin *Colonel Sawyer - Visitor work force owner; killed by Diana *Jerome - officer of unknown rank;remains alive *Disguised Mike Donovon - fifth columnist of unknown rank or gender; killed by Jake *Rodrigo - chef; killed by resistance *Raymond- higher up in food processing;killed by resistance *Gen. Maxwell Larson - senior Visitor in food processing; killed by resistance *Gary - cadet and friend of Daniel Bernstein; remains alive *Nigel - cadet and brother of Lydia; remains alive *Raoul - senior Visitor in food processing;killed by Ham Tyler and Mike Donovan *Daniel - cadet and lover of Diana; killed by Diana *Louis - lieutenant; remains alive Category:V (1983-85) Category:Visitors (1983-85) Category:Visitor Organizations